T.E.C.O.S.M. (level)/Transcript
Gameplay Testing the armor *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Hello, I am Lex Norsan and I will be your instructer today." *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Your new suit's a made up of the usual Combat Harness, we thought that maybe it's time for something new. Try and take it easy till you get used to the upgrades." *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Okay, let's test your targeting. Please look at the top light." Once the player does as he's told *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Good. Now the bottom light." Once the player does as he's told *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Alright. Look at the top light again." Once the player does as he's told *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "That's it. Now the bottom one again." Once the player does as he's told *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Seems to be doing good." If the player doesn't pass the first diagnostic test *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Okay, if you are either blind or are experiencing blurry vision please dont hesitate to ask." There are then two options to see if you want it inverted or just leave it normal The PFC After you have tested your new armor Field Master Lex Norsan will direct you to the PFC *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Ok, follow me to the PFC training course." Once you are at the PFC *'Field Master Lex Norsan': Sangheili recruits! Private Zuka here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how its done. But first you always need to know how to use a weapon be for you use it. Lex picks up the M4A1 Plasma Rifle sitting on the table. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': This is an M4A1 Plasma Rifle. You can attach alot of attachments on this gun unlike the other weapons. While Lex Norsan attaches the Plasma grenade launcher *'Field Master Lex Norsan': No wonder we failed during 2550, we never had any good weapons!" The Sangheili Recruits laugh Lex Norsan then hands Zuka the M4A1 Plasma Rifle *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Ok Zuka! Now turn around and hit the targets!" If the player tries to shoot the targets by aiming down the sights *'Field Master Lex Norsan': Don't aim down the sight yet Private, I'm trying to make a point here. Zuka shoots the targets by firing from the hip. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Now, Crouch first, than aim down your sight at the targets." Zuka crouches, aims down the sight and shoots all the targets. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Aiming down your sights works for taking down targets at a farther range than firing from the hip and also works for switching quickly between targets. Aim down your sights, then pop in and out to acquire new targets." Zuka quickly shoots as many targets as they pop out. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Now that's how you take down a target. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control. For example say mulitple targets are running and you want to take them down quickly. The Private here will demonstrate." Zuka will have to shoot quickly as many moving targets under 10 seconds *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Good, Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target." Zuka shoots through some wood and hits a target. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Excellent, Now if your target is behind heavy cover, certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target's cover." Zuka shoots at the vehicle and destroys it, damaging the target. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Ok, now finish it." Zuka shoots at the target. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Next, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Private Zuka, pick up some frag grenades from the table. Toss the grenade down range and take out several targets at once." Zuka picks up some frag grenades from the table, and throws one to the targets to destroy them. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Good, you need to also know how to toss a plasma grenade. Private Zuka, pick up some plasma grenades from the table and toss the grenade down range at more targets at once." Zuka picks up some plasma grenades from the table, and throws one to the targets to destroy them. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': "Finally, you need to know how to toss a flash grenade. Private, pick up some flash grenades from the table and toss the grenade down range at more targets at once." Zuka picks up some flash grenades from the table, and throws one to the targets to flash them. *'Field Master Lex Norsan': (At Zuka) "All right, thanks for the help, Private Zuka. Now get over to The Pit and meet up with the Major." Zuka heads for the Pit. Sangheili Marines can be seen repairing an Special Ops Stealth Plane, on guard towers, exercising, and talking to other Sangheili Marines. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. The Pit Zuka enters The Pit. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Hey Private. Welcome back to The Pit. Go ahead and grab a pistol." Zuka picks up the pistol sitting on the table. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Alright, try switching to your rifle." Zuka switches back to his M4A1. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Good, now switch to your sidearm again." Zuka switches back to the pistol. *'Major Josh Konaree': "See how fast that was? Remember...switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Dont try to use your rifle like its going to be your top ally for taking down the enemies...because when there are a swarm of enemies heading your way...you may want to switch to your pistol." Zuka is about to enter the pit. *'Major Josh Konaree': "A little advice on the course...its the year 2950 and the course is not your average shoot down enemy cardboards...good luck. Timer starts as soon you see the first holographic enemy." Zuka enters the 1st Area and the first set of holographic targets pop up. *'Major Josh Konaree': (through the speakers) "Take out the targets in the first area. Go! Go! Go!" Zuka clears the 1st Area. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Area cleared! Move into the building!" Zuka enters the building. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Toss a flash bang! Clear out the building!" Zuka clears the building. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Up the stairs! Move it!" Zuka runs up the stairs. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Melee with your knife then take out the targets!" Zuka knifes the target and shoots more. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Area cleared! Move into the room!" Zuka goes into the room. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Breach the door down!" Zuka breaches the door down, takes out the knifing target, and kills the enemies taking hostages. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Rapple down! Go! Go! Go!" Zuka rapples down. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Take out the targets Private! Move it!" Zuka takes down the targets *'Major Josh Konaree': "Up the Ladder! Go!" Zuka climbs the ladder *'Major Josh Konaree': "Take out the targets!" Zuka takes down the targets *'Major Josh Konaree': "Area cleared! Jump down!" Zuka jumps off the ledge. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Last area! Move! Move!" Zuka clears the last area. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Sprint to the exit! Clock's ticking!" When Zuka reaches the exit, Major Josh Konaree will comment on the player's run depending on how well he ran it. When the player turns around, he will be given difficulty options. *'Major Josh Konaree': "Ok, head upstairs and regroup with your team, or you can go back in and run the course again." If the player decides not to run the course again, Zuka runs out of The Pit and regroups with the team, the screen fades out and moves on to level 2 Category:Transcript